vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charizard
I have a rather large issue with using that calc, first i'd like to see if it's actually correct by calc members, as i'm pretty sure no one did check it. and the second issue is being based on a spinoff pokemon games pokedex entry So, I am against using it. LordAizenSama (talk) 07:57, June 9, 2016 (UTC) The game it is from should not matter, as long as it is an actual Pokedex entry from an official pokemon game created by Nintendo and Game Freak, which it is. If the calc itself has issues, we cannot use it, but otherwise, it is completely fine. If you have an issue with methods used in the calc itself, you should ask some of our calc members to verify legitimacy. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 08:10, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokedex entries are not good sources alot of the time.. And it should be checked first before being put on the profile. The fact that the OP thinks it scales to all starters because they have similiar stats does not increase my confidence.. I don't have the time to run around sorting out this at the moment, so yeah. LordAizenSama (talk) 08:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokedex entries are supposed to be written by the authorities on pokemon facts, in-verse. That's pretty much the best we can get, and ignoring that means ignoring pretty much everything outside of direct in-game cutscene/story feats, which a good 99% of pokemon do not have, at all. OP's opinions on who it scales to do not matter, since we are only scaling it to the pokemon who the feat belongs to. Again, if a problem is found in the calc itself, then it is bunk and we cannot use it. If it is a legitimate calculation, we have no reason to not include it for the single pokemon it belongs to. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 08:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC) And if you want it on the profile prove that it is correct before you readd it. ESPECIALLY because it was revised in the comments LordAizenSama (talk) 09:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I am not saying if it should or shouldn't be on the profile. I'm saying if a calc is correct, then we have no reason to not include it. If it uses incorrect math or the basis itself is faulty, that's another story, but the basis for a calc from a pokedex providing an actual structure and weight for said structure seems to be legitimate, so I have no problems with the premise. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 09:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) If it helps, I wrote some agreed upon regulations regarding the franchise, and the Pokedex, on the Pokémon page. Antvasima (talk) 10:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Why was the 8-A calc added for Charizard? Doesn't really mean much to it, considering it's a good bit higher than that.--The real cal howard (talk) 05:26, November 1, 2016 (UTC) It has different keys for different continuities. Antvasima (talk) 06:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC) We consider the Adventures continuity canon along with anime and games. Also, what happened to the speed? He was scaled to Pikachu.--The real cal howard (talk) 23:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, about the speed. Cropfist (talk) 00:44, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not for that, especially considering his current speed is from the anime and most Pokémon who aren't the gen 3 trio, gen 4 trio, and the roaming Pokémon and the ones who scale have game speed feats. And Pikachu himself is scaled in speed in anime.--The real cal howard (talk) 19:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC)